


lose it

by hyuckios



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Lots of warmth, M/M, Tension, canon markhyuck, just some soft kisses, sleepy mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckios/pseuds/hyuckios
Summary: Mark's eyes flutter open, and he scoots himself up further against the headboard. With a pull at his collar, he tugs his shirt off, making Donghyuck suck in a short breath.Oh, he's going to fucking lose it."C'mere, already," Mark lifts his arm. "Yes, I want to cuddle. Why are you being weird?"Gnawing on his bottom lip harder than ever, Donghyuck kicks his shoes off, nearly stumbling back over to the bed as he stares at Mark's bare chest, lifting the covers slowly.Donghyuck doesn't think it's weird, no, not really... he's just never really cuddled with Mark.... alone.Sure, he's cuddled up to Mark playfully in front of their friends, in front of cameras, or even when he's sleepy, but never in a comfortable and dark room—never just the two of them.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 50
Kudos: 1468





	lose it

**Author's Note:**

> just a bunch of soft canon markhyuck.. 
> 
> sorry for any errors, i have been quite sick the past week :( please enjoy !! <3

Licking up the side of his hand, Donghyuck groans. The ice cream drips down his pinky finger, and Mark points to it from his bed, laughing under his breath as he turns toward the television. Donghyuck twists his hand as he whines, trying to lick up the other side. 

"Your hands better be clean," Mark sits further up in bed as he reaches for his bottle of water. 

Mark peers over at the sliding door to the area right outside of their room, to the rabbits that are amongst the grass. He points, and Donghyuck whips his head around to stare at them, eyes glistening as soon as he spots them. 

"My hands are clean," he licks at the ice cream. "You should see how many of them are outside of Doyoung's room." 

The rabbits disappear as soon as Donghyuck walks up to the glass, crouching down. 

"Hyuck!" Mark whines with a low voice. "I was going to take a photo!" 

"Oh, my bad." 

The room fills with silence again as Donghyuck continues to lick around his hand, trying to prevent the ice cream from sliding down his wrist to the bottom of his elbows. He bites into the cone, relieved that he's now having to deal with less of the melting sugar, and enjoying more of the sweet treat. Mark watches him as he sets his phone down, soon cocking his head to the side. 

Everyone had been watching a movie in Mark's room, crowded around his king size bed, some members on the floor. 

They had gone out for breakfast at the resort, just to watch a movie, just for a few of them to leave to get ice cream cones in the lobby. 

It's hot out, no doubt, but Donghyuck still stands by the door, blazing sun on his back as he's dressed in a white long sleeve shirt. 

"Are you going to go down to the water?" Donghyuck asks as he pushes the last piece of his sugar cone into his mouth, trying to see if he recognizes any of his members down by the cove. 

Mark yawns, shaking his head as he places his hand behind his neck. 

He looks tired, eyes a little red as his shoulders slouch down. 

"How come you're still in here?" Mark asks him, eyes squinted as he looks Donghyuck up and down, focusing on his legs. 

Donghyuck swallows, eyebrows furrowing as he realizes that he doesn't even know why he's in Mark's room, either. 

"I just didn't feel like going to my room," he whispers, "so, I figured I could stick around. "Do you want me to leave?" 

Mark rolls his eyes and shakes when he goes in for another yawn. He motions to the blinds and shrugs, laying his cheek against the pillow. 

The turning of Donghyuck's stomach makes the younger boy's cheeks heat up for a moment as he looks at Mark, sleepy Mark Lee as he rest against the bed, glancing over at Donghyuck as he pouts, tossing his arm at the door like he's waiting for something. He looks cute, precious, and Donghyuck swallows when he realizes that his own body is beginning to rise in temperature. 

"You don't have to leave," Mark says in a kind voice. "I just am going to take a nap, so would you mind closing the blinds so it can be pitch black in here." 

Donghyuck chuckles at him and obeys the instruction, pulling on the rods until the warm and lit up room becomes darker. 

It's still comfortable and cozy—definitely not pitch black like how Mark likes to have his bedroom back home, but a cozy darkness that even makes Donghyuck want to slide under the covers and nap until the next morning. 

"I can go," Donghyuck messes with his shoes, sitting on the end of Mark's bed. 

He says it almost in a teasing kind of way, like he's waiting for Mark to say something that'll make him stay, something kind, or soft — something gentle on his heart, something that'll taste sour yet so sweet in his mouth. 

Mark shrugs. 

"Alright, I'll see you later," he lifts the blanket up to his chin and turns onto his side. 

Donghyuck isn't sure if he means it as a joke, but he still feels a candle burning out in the pit of his stomach. He swallows and slips his shoes onto his feet, not even saying another word as he walks toward the door, carrying his heavy heart with him. 

"Donghyuck." Mark's voice picks up, low, tired (typical, really, but he sounds quite beautiful like that.) 

The younger boy turns around, eyes looking directly at Mark, aiming a pout in his direction. 

Mark props up on his elbow and allows a smirk to crawl up his neck, taking its place right onto his lips. He tilts his head and slips his arm out from the blankets, slapping it on the empty spot next to him on the bed. 

"Take a nap with me, will you?" He closes his eyes, cuddling back up underneath the blanket. 

Donghyuck stands at the door, feeling blank and confused at the door, like he's waiting for Mark to say something else. The tips of his fingers feel a little tingly, and his mouth is dry, but his feet are eager to get into bed, especially now that Mark has asked him to join him for a nap. 

They've never done anything so intimate together, without the company of their other members in the room. 

Donghyuck shakes his head and blinks, _Mark probably thinks nothing of the situation, it's just like any other nap with any other member._

"Donghyuck," Mark's voice is lower, if that was even possible, even hotter, if _that_ was even possible. "I am going to fall asleep, so you are not going to be able to get comfortable in my arms, dude." 

The candle lights back up in Donghyuck's stomach, making a ball swell up in the back of his throat. He wants to smile, but he holds it back, gritting his teeth instead. 

"Oh, you want to cuddle with me?" He whispers. 

Mark's eyes flutter open, and he scoots himself up further against the headboard. With a pull at his collar, he tugs his shirt off, making Donghyuck suck in a short breath. 

_Oh, he's going to fucking lose it._

"C'mere, already," Mark lifts his arm. "Yes, I want to cuddle. Why are you being weird?"

Gnawing on his bottom lip harder than ever, Donghyuck kicks his shoes back off, nearly stumbling back over to the bed as he stares at Mark's bare chest, lifting the covers slowly. 

Donghyuck doesn't think it's weird, no, not really... he's just never really cuddled with Mark.... alone. 

Sure, he's cuddled up to Mark playfully in front of their friends, in front of cameras, or even when he's sleepy, but never in a comfortable and dark room—never just the two of them. 

He sets his knee on the bed, and Mark reaches out for him, locking their hands together as he gives Donghyuck a kind smile. 

_Oh, Donghyuck really is about to lose it._

"You have got to wash your hands first," Mark hums, throwing his hand toward the end of the bed, sitting up as he pats Donghyuck's lower back. "All sticky from your ice cream, Hyuck, c'mon." 

Donghyuck walks on his tippy toes until he's in the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror, both of his hands on the sink. 

"You need to chill out." His breath gets caught in his throat as he scrubs the soap all along his hands, clicking his tongue at the fact that his cheeks are already tinting a new shade of red. 

Who can blame him when Mark is shirtless and ready for him to just hop into bed just a room away. 

He knocks his hand against the top of the sink to turn it off, grabs the nearest towel to dry his hands, and takes back off toward the bed. 

"You haven't fallen asleep yet, have you?" Donghyuck teases as he climbs onto the bed, staring at Mark with his closed eyes. 

He drops his smile, wondering if Mark really had just fallen asleep in the span of a couple moments. 

Donghyuck's body lies next to Mark as he sighs, cheek pressed against the pillow as he blows out air softly through his lips. He looks up at him, stares at the way Mark's breathing is even, the way his lips are parted so softly. He pouts, because, well, they were supposed to cuddle, and Donghyuck took too long to wash his hands. 

He lifts the covers and snuggles a little closer to Mark, still feeling that same amount of warmth, still feeling the piano keys playing faster in his heart, still getting nervous as he tries to move closer. He stares at Mark while doing it all, trying to see any shift in his expression, any movement to see if the boy awakens. 

Mark's smile creeps up on his face as his hand slips over Donghyuck's waist, pulling him closer. 

Mark frowns and groans. 

"What's wrong?" Donghyuck asks him, waiting for Mark to open his eyes. 

He doesn't. 

"I was hoping you had taken your shirt off too, so it would be warmer under the blankets," Mark licks his lips. 

_Donghyuck is going to fucking lose it for real this time._

The candle in his stomach has turned to a bigger flame, more like a wildfire, spreading across hundreds and hundreds of acres. He doesn't want it to stop, but he's not sure how to control it. 

"I can," Donghyuck thinks that he likes when Mark's eyes are closed, because he can look at the boy's lips without him noticing. "But, the blanket is thick, it's soft too, it's warm, Mark, are you cold?" 

Mark pulls Donghyuck closer, until their chests are flush, until Donghyuck can no longer see him, so instead he's forced to slide his hand on Mark's waist and his nose somewhere in his neck. 

"You're rambling," Mark's breath is hot against Donghyuck's throat. 

_Donghyuck hopes he'll kiss it already._

The sound of the television isn't too loud, and Donghyuck is certain that his heart can be heard over it. It's playing some old movie, something Donghyuck recognizes, but something he couldn't name. 

He clenches his jaw and listens to the audio as he tries to slow down the pace of his heart, especially as Mark rubs graciously at his hip. 

With confidence, and a bit of anxiousness clawing at his throat, Donghyuck pulls himself away from Mark's grip until he's sitting upright in bed. 

Mark blinks until his eyes are fully open, clearly frustrated at the fact that his rest is being disrupted. He isn't disappointed though, because he gets to watch the way Donghyuck fiddles with the bottom of his long sleeve shirt, pulling it slowly over his head. 

He ruffles his hair, avoiding Mark's eyes as he comes back down, lying a distance away from the other boy this time. 

"Better?" Donghyuck's cheeks heat up with the fire in his body. 

Mark reaches out to touch his abdomen gently, fingers climbing over his waist to just let his fingers rest there. He hums and smiles, smirks, maybe, Donghyuck can't tell because he keeps trying to look away. 

"Warmer, for sure," Mark assures him. 

It feels new. Different. Both of them in bed, shirtless, closer than usual, not in front of their friends, not in front of a camera, just the two of them. 

Mark closes his eyes again, but Donghyuck can't, he's too caught up in the emotions floating around them. 

He looks at Mark's chin, at the hair growing, thinking back to the morning when the boy said that he was needing to shave. He wants to reach out and roll his thumb over Mark's chin, he even wants to kiss at it. 

Shaking his head, he snuggles back into the pillow. 

He can't think that way about Mark, that would be impossible. 

He can't lie in bed shirtless with Mark, pressed up against him, with Mark's hand on his waist—that's impossible too, isn't it? 

"You think so goddamn loud," Mark lifts his arm between them, pushing the pillow down so he can get a better look at Donghyuck's face, right before he closes his sleepy eyes again. 

Donghyuck sighs, hoping that Mark would just keep them open for a moment, so they could look at each other and feel something strong. 

"You can read me?" 

"I can just feel how you are staring at me," he hums, slapping his hand playfully on Donghyuck's forehead, dragging it down his face. 

Donghyuck groans and shakes it off, laughing along with Mark, heart softening when he sees the smile that the boy has to offer. 

He looks beautiful when he's cozy and sleepy like _this._ His eyes aren't closed, and Donghyuck clearly wishes they were open, but the blanket is tucked up to his chin, his lips are a tiny bit pursed, and he keeps scrunching his nose. His eyebrows furrow everytime there's a foreign sound to his ears, and his black hair is just smashed up against the pillows, pieces poking out toward his eyes. 

"I am not staring at you in particular," Donghyuck whispers. "I am just not tired yet." 

Mark raises an eyebrow, rolling his body back. 

"Not comfy?" 

Donghyuck shakes his head, staring right at Mark. 

"Can I bring your legs closer to mine?" Mark whispers to him. 

The words make Donghyuck's stomach curl at the same time his breath hitches. 

Mark copies him playfully, and Donghyuck hits him on the shoulder. 

"Why'd you make that sound?" Mark giggles. 

"I dunno," a simple bite to Donghyuck's lip makes his own stomach flip once more. "Made me a little..." 

He doesn't finish his sentence. He wants to close his eyes and drift off to sleep, hopefully like Mark will in just a few moments, forgetting all about the nervousness of the boy just a few inches in front of him. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. 

"Are you uncomfortable?" Mark asks in a questionable tone, which makes Donghyuck open his eyes. 

He's surprised to see Mark looking right back at him, eyes slightly opened and concerned, glossed over. The exhaustion has taken over, but Mark wants to make sure Donghyuck is okay with the way they are together in bed, with the way they are up against each other. It makes him feel safe. 

Lifting a smile to his face, Donghyuck shakes his head. 

"No," he whispers. "It feels good. Different, but good." 

Mark grins next, and Donghyuck swears that he sees the slightest fireworks of pink making their arrival onto Mark's cheeks. The boy closes his eyes again. 

"Good." 

"Does it feel good for you?" Donghyuck bites down hard on his lip, heart already beginning to thump aggressively in his chest, rattling in his body. 

Mark wedges his knee between Donghyuck's legs, lightly touching at his hip so he can pull him close. He sighs while doing so, shakily, making Donghyuck's stomach roll and twist, knowing that Mark is just as nervous as he is. 

They're intertwined, and the pit of Donghyuck's stomach is so undeniably warm. 

"It feels good, Donghyuck," Mark whispers against his neck. "Very good." 

"Okay." 

Donghyuck almost feels like he's shaking as he lies there, his mind soon emptying as he feels the warmth against his skin. Mark feels good like this against him, with him, the same as him? God, Donghyuck isn't sure but he loves the feeling that they're sharing and he doesn't want to let go of it. 

There's comfort swimming across his body, over his mind, along the tip of his tongue, really, because he wants to speak some words to Mark. He wants to say some things to his best friend that maybe friends shouldn't say to one another. 

He grips onto the waistband of his own pants and lets out a tiny grunt. 

Mark doesn't catch on.

Donghyuck thinks he's going to lose his mind if he doesn't bring their bodies even closer, or if he doesn't get to touch Mark in another kind of way. 

For some reason, he's restless. 

His heart is pounding, his hands want to grab onto something, and his body is too cold. He's a bit jealous of the fact that Mark looks completely comfortable underneath the soft blanket, the lovely warmth of it. 

So, he lifts it up to his chin, tucking his shoulder underneath the blanket a moment later, trying to relax his body as he rolls his hip slightly up Mark's leg, searching for a bit of warmth between the two of them. 

Mark hums at that, tugging him in just a tad. 

Donghyuck frowns as he stares at Mark's hand between their faces, the boy's fingers right at his mouth. He's tempted to just dig his nose between Mark's hand, because it's probably quite warm there, and the tip of his nose is like an icicle, and he's sure that Mark's hand can heat him back up. He glances up to the spot between Mark's jaw and his neck, wondering if Mark would mind if he just made his home there for the next few hours, because Donghyuck is a hundred percent positive that Mark's skin is warm there, too. 

He swallows hard, deciding to nose at Mark's hand, observing the way Mark pulls his hand down just slightly. 

The younger boy frowns, eyes watching Mark's as they stay closed. 

He wonders if Mark will ask him what he wants, or if Mark will complain, tuck his hand away, or even turn completely to the opposite side of the bed. God, Donghyuck sure hopes he won't do that, not when their bodies are twisted in such an intimate way. 

He does it again, this time biting on Mark's thumb with his teeth, trying to pull it up a little higher, since he can't quite do it with his hands. 

Mark parts his lips to let out a soft noise, his nose scrunching up. 

Donghyuck thinks about the fact that he wants Mark's palm on his cheek, thumb stroking under his eye, the warmth of his skin lighting him up a little more than the candle still burning in his stomach. It'll be warm, he knows that for sure, but he's curious to know how hot it'll make him feel inside. 

He bites harder, yanking Mark's hand up until it's up by his face once more. 

"Ow, Hyuck!" Mark winces, his voice deep, eyes squeezed shut. 

Donghyuck frowns at the teeth marks, nose flaring as he leans in softly to press his lips against Mark's fingers, kissingly them lightly without even thinking. 

"I'm sorry," he whispers. 

When Donghyuck glances at Mark, he realizes that Mark is already looking down at him with such beautiful eyes, like he's looking at something completely new in his life. His eyes aren't wide, no, they're just glossed over, bright like a sunflower freshly picked, like the first pour of juice. He's looking at Donghyuck with awe, so sincere, and he has to bite on his own lip to stop himself from smiling. 

"What do you want, Donghyuck?" Mark asks him, shaking his head carefully. 

There's a moment where Donghyuck just looks at him, taking a second to wonder if he should really be acting this affectionate with Mark. 

He doesn't care about the consequences. 

He cares about the ticking of the clock right now. He cares about the words being said on the television right in front of him. He cares about the blinking from Mark's eyes and the way he's taking his breaths. 

It's then when Donghyuck wedges his nose into Mark's hand, just until his cheek is leaning against Mark's skin, Mark's warm skin, just like Donghyuck thought it would feel like. 

Mark catches onto what he wants, and removes his other hand from the boy's waist to cup his other cheek, rubbing both thumbs kindly under his eyes, smiling as he does so. 

"You are cold, aren't you?" Mark asks him, giggling, eyes seeming a bit more awake than before. 

Donghyuck closes his eyes to focus on the way his face is being held, being praised, almost. 

"Mhm," he hums along to the melody of Mark's touch. "But I am warm now, thanks to you." 

There's a flicker of something deep in Mark's eyes, something that makes Donghyuck flush a new shade of red. He smiles at the younger boy as his tongue darts out to wet his lips, and soon Donghyuck's mind begins to light up with a hundred different thoughts. 

Mark looks down to Donghyuck's lips, and Donghyuck can't help but lean forward and just lightly press his mouth against Mark's, lips slotting between his in the softest kiss. 

The candle, the fire in his stomach erupts into a storm as soon as his lips touch Mark's, but he pulls away quickly, keeping his eyes tightly shut as his forehead presses against the bridge of Mark's nose, both of them breathing hard. 

"I'm so sorry," Donghyuck whispers.

Mark isn't saying a thing, and Donghyuck wants to flee because he knows he has just fucked up their entire friendship, but Mark's hands are still sitting on his cheeks. 

His lips burn, and he swallows hard as he waits for his body to disappear into the bed. 

"Donghyuck," Mark whispers. "Look at me." 

"I don't think I can," Donghyuck says back in such a tiny voice. 

He feels Mark's hands shifting on his face, forcing his face up, just until he feels the lips against his again, and all of a sudden, the storm in his stomach soothes over. It's still tense, severely tense, but Mark is kissing him at such a slow pace, and pulling away with a sharp and gentle whine, kissing at his cupid's bow and rubbing his nose against his. 

"Please look at me?" Mark sounds desperate. 

Donghyuck opens his left eye and feels the weight lifting off his chest when he sees how red Mark's cheeks are. He grins from ear to ear, nearly tearing up when Mark gives him the same kind of grin. 

Mark pulls his hands from Donghyuck's cheeks, both of them propping up on their elbows, their legs untangling as they sit up further, eyes already so interested in each other's. 

It's like two different storms have met for the first time, but also like two sweet ingredients are getting mixed together. Mark raises an eyebrow at Donghyuck who just shakes his head and drops his shoulder, already leaning forward to touch at Mark's cheek. 

"You kissed me," Mark giggled, touching his own lips. 

Donghyuck sucks his own into his mouth. 

"I know," he nods. "Sorry." 

Mark grips the back of Donghyuck's neck and pulls him a lot closer than before, swallowing hard before he raises an eyebrow. 

"You ruined my nap," he mutters. 

"I'm sorry about that too." 

Mark pulls Donghyuck against his mouth, until their lips are up against one another's again, until Mark can taste the vanilla ice cream that was just on Donghyuck's tongue. Donghyuck breathes in deeply, hands tangling into Mark's hair, body attaching itself so carefully to Mark. Mark taps on Donghyuck's waist, fingers dancing along his abdomen as he sits back, encouraging Donghyuck to sit right on his lap. 

Donghyuck does so, extremely shyly, crawling on Mark's lap, cupping the boy's cheeks as he continues to kiss him, continues to lick into his mouth, continues to taste every inch of him that he can. 

It feels so new, god, everything feels so new. 

Donghyuck never imagined Mark would taste and feel this goddamn good, especially underneath him without a shirt on. 

Their chests touch when Mark wraps his arms around Donghyuck's torso, holding their cores tight together while he bites gently on the younger's bottom lip. 

"Oh," Donghyuck says softly into Mark's mouth. "Shit." 

Mark swallows the swear word from his mouth, scratching cautiously at his lower back, propping his knees up as he tries to move Donghyuck even closer to him. Donghyuck loves the feeling of being closer to Mark, because he leans further down his body and Donghyuck even rolls his body once, knocking his teeth against Mark's once he gets carried away with his movements. 

"That's fucking cute," Mark giggles. 

Donghyuck presses his forehead to Mark's shoulder as he laughs with him, realizing how heated his entire body had managed to get in just a matter of a few moments. He takes a solid breath and allows his heart to bloom the moment Mark kisses the side of his neck gently. 

Donghyuck shakes his head and kisses Mark's shoulder. 

"Come back," Mark whines impatiently. "I want to kiss you again." 

Donghyuck doesn't come back, though. 

He sucks at the skin on Mark's shoulder, gently dragging his lips up, sucking as he flattens his tongue, biting on his neck. Mark shivers, legs shaking, heart beginning to race as his eyes shut. 

"Oh," Mark hums. "Fuck, okay." 

Donghyuck sets his hand flat on Mark's stomach and traces gently, lifting his mouth to speak. 

"You're vocal, aren't you?" 

Mark reaches for Donghyuck's hand and intertwines their fingers, thumbing over the hot skin on the back of the younger's hand. 

He's not cold anymore, no, not now that Mark is awake and humming out swear words that are making Donghyuck feel too many things in the pit of his stomach. 

He slides further down Mark's body and chuckles to himself, swallowing when he realizes how overwhelmed he is beginning to get. 

Mark gets too impatient and brings Donghyuck's chin to his mouth, kissing him again, tasting the sugar right on the tip of his tongue. He hums and pulls him closer, letting Donghyuck roll his body with his once more, for a few longer minutes as their breathing falls in line again.

"We have got to slow down," Mark huffs out the words, mouth parted open as he presses his forehead fully against the younger's, both of them heavily breathing. 

Donghyuck pulls away and gives him a sloppy grin, pressing one last kiss to his lips before he nods, looking down at the way their chests bump together every time they breathe in at the same time.

"Come here," Mark helps Donghyuck off of him in a few moments. 

He brings the blanket around the younger boy as soon as Donghyuck cuddles up beside him. Laying a kiss on his forehead, Mark eyes over his features, over the way his lips are tinted darker. Mark kisses them one last time. 

"Did I turn you on?" Donghyuck snuggles up to him, in the same position they were before he had even kissed him in the first place. 

He presses a kiss underneath Mark's jaw, just as Mark snags a pillow and slams it between their bodies, making Donghyuck cackle. 

"Dude," Donghyuck rolls his eyes. "Fine, I'll take a nap somewhere else." 

Mark shrugs. 

"Okay, that's fine with me." 

Donghyuck gets to the end of the bed and turns with a frown, a pout screaming louder than anything Mark has ever seen before. 

He swallows hard and stands up, his legs slightly wobbly. 

"Baby," Mark's voice rings out low, so low that Donghyuck's knees really almost go weak this time. "Oh, I got you there, didn't I?" 

Donghyuck holds his middle finger up. 

"I'm kidding," Mark's voice is soft this time, playful, and kind. "Come nap with me, please." 

Donghyuck turns, his pout soon turning into a tiny smile. He climbs back into bed, settling right back into Mark's arms, right back into the warmth. 

It's comfortable against the mattress, with this new feeling with his best friend. 

Donghyuck isn't sure if he's supposed to make things be a specific way, he's just sure that things feel safe right in Mark's arms, and things definitely feel safe when Mark leans over to kiss right at his collarbones. 

"You work so hard, Donghyuck," he whispers. "I hope you get to relax on this vacation." 

The younger boy scoffs and focuses on the feeling of Mark's fingers playing with his own underneath the covers. 

"You've gotta make sure you relax too, Mark," he shoots right back at him. "You've been working like crazy, lately." 

Mark brings his body closer as he sighs against Donghyuck's skin, breath hot, voice tired against the boy's ear. He feels comfortable there, both of them just laying so safe in each other's arms in the dark room next to the ocean. 

"How about we just try and make sure we are both getting the rest we need?" Donghyuck touches his finger to the back of Mark's cheek. 

Mark agrees. 

Silence swims over them a few moments later, and Donghyuck takes the opportunity to pet over Mark's hair with one of his hands, since Mark's cheek is right up against Donghyuck's shoulder, pressing delicate kisses into the crevasse of his neck. 

"Be gentle with me, please?" Mark whispers against the shell of Donghyuck's ear. 

The younger turns until he can see Mark's eyes, but the boy only pushes him back, urging him to stay comfortable. 

"What do you mean?" Donghyuck whispers with a slight frown on his face. 

"I want you," Mark whispers. "And I have for a while and—"

Donghyuck tries to turn his head again, but Mark pushes it back with an annoyed groan. 

"Stop trying to look at me, I'm shy!" 

Playing with Mark's fingers, Donghyuck settles with the soft kisses to his skin, listening to the words against his ear. 

"I have wanted you like this for quite a while and I definitely don't wanna let you go now, but that's all I wanna say right now, cause I am sleepy and shy, and let's take a nap, Lee Donghyuck, and don't you turn that damn head." 

Donghyuck grips onto the back of Mark's hair and turns his head, giving him one last kiss full of emotion. 

"Okay, let's take a nap, shy boy."


End file.
